Un Noël à la Congrégation de l'Ombre
by Dannusia
Summary: Au programme : de l'amour, du lemon "KomuixReever et Yuvi" et un jeu préparé par Komui. Comment réagiront nos exorcistes lors de cette fête organisée par Komui ? /!\ ATTENTION POUR PUBLIC AVERTI ! A lire si vous êtes fan de yaoi et si vous avez peu de temps


**Pour cette fan fiction j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de drôle donc soyez indulgents siouplaît ^_^ ça me ferait plaisir, d'autant que c'est pas trop mon fort... Sinon si vous connaissez une musique drpole écoutez là pendant que vous lisez ceci, ça accentura le côté comique (ou pas...)**

**Un noël à la Congrgation de l'Ombre**

**Narration** : **Cecilia**

24 Décembre, veille de noël, Komui avait préparé une petite fête pour fêter noël ainsi que l'anniversaire surprise d'Allen. Caro et moi étions dans ma chambre pour nous choisir une robe pour ce que Komui appelait "une fête géniale" mais qui nous faisait peur.

Moi : Ça me fait peur sa fête...

Caro : Moi aussi, mais tu as entendu Komui... Si on y va pas, il sera capable de nous... Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons !

Moi : Moi aussi ! Après la fête d'intégration de la dernière fois, on sait très bien ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir ! Mais ce type est tellement imprévisible qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il a en tête...

Caro : La fête d'intégration ?

Moi : Oui pour fêter l'arrivée d'Allen et de Krory à la Congrégation.

Caro : Tu y étais ?

Moi : Non il m'a raconté il n'y pas longtemps... Komui avait organisé cette «fête» pour savoir qui était le petit copain de Lenalee...

Caro : Lenalee ? Un petit copain !?

Moi : En fait avant que tu n'arrive, il y avait la gazette de la congrégation et dans un numéro elle a été interviewer et Komui a plutôt mal réagit à un certaine question qui lui a été posée...

Caro : Quelle question ?

Moi : Son type de mec et elle a répondu qu'elle aimerai bien quelqu'un qui apprécierai sa cuisine...

Caro : Donc il a voulu savoir qui c'était, il a donc organisé un concours dont le gagnant remplissait tous les critères...

Moi : Oui, c'est ça...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Lavi entra dans la chambre. Caro hurla et lui lança une boîte en metal au visage pendant que j'essayais de trouver quelque chose pour nous couvrir, étant donné que nous étions toutes les deux en tenue d'Eve.

Lavi : Ça fait mal !

Caro : Fiches-nous la paix ! Voyeur !

Lavi : Mais je...

Caro : DEHORS !

Caro prit une chaise et la lança sur Lavi avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Caro : On ne peut jamais être tranquille pour s'habiller ou quoi ?

Moi : Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort Caro, non ? Il a dû avoir mal quand même... Pauvre Lavi...

Caro : Pas de pitié pour les pervers et les voyeurs avec moi !

Moi : Oui je vois ça...

Caro : Ma robe bleue ! Je la cherchais !

Moi : Tu changes de sujet comme tu changes de chemise ma parole...

Caro : Quoi ?

Moi : Non, rien. J'ai rien dit. Je pensais mettre cette robe noire... Tu crois qu'elle va plaire à Allen ?

Caro : Il t'aime comme un dingue, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va te trouver laide, crois-moi ! Aide-moi plutôt à fermer la fermeture de ma robe...

Moi : Oui oui, tout de suite madame...

Je remontais la fermeture de la robe quand soudain Caro tourna sa tête vers la porte.

Caro : Mets ta robe en vitesse, le rat est encore derrière la porte et dois en profiter pour nous voir par la serrure.

Je m'habillais en toute vitesse avant de la rejoindre devant la port qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas, effrayant Lavi, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille. Lavi se pliait de douleur.

Caro : Cecilia, occupe-toi de lui, il m'a énervé pour un moment, je vais aller me calmer toute seule...

Moi : Euh... D'accord...

Caro partait plus loin, j'aidais Lavi à se relever pour le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Il arrivait souvent à Caro de s'énerver mais là je trouvais ça bizarre, elle ne s'énerve pas au point de lancer des chaises. Elle devait être stressée à cause de la fête de Komui à laquelle nous sommes tous obligés de participer, en même temps, dès que Komui à une idée derrière la tête on peut avoir peur de tout et de rien.

Je la rejoignais devant le dépôt de la section scientifique. Elle avait l'air plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Caro : T'es enfin là ! J'ai failli chercher sans toi !

Moi : C'est que tu l'as sacrément amoché ! Et puis je sais pas marcher avec des talons, quant à courir !

Caro : Il faut trouver un aphrodisiaque rapidement avant que la fête ne commence...

On entrait dans une grande salle où il n'y avait que des fioles remplies de liquides de toutes les couleurs possibles sur toutes les étagères. Cela allait nous prendre beaucoup de temps avant de trouver un aphrodisiaque... On commençait à chercher chacune de notre côté.

Moi : On va pas y arriver...

Caro : Il le faut ! Je leur faire une farce à Kanda et Lavi ! Tu as bien installer des golems dans leur chambre ?

Moi : Oui c'est fait, apparemment ils ne les ont pas remarqués.

Caro : Vivement qu'ils passent à l'acte ce soir pour que l'on puisse les filmer... Hé hé !

Moi : Tu as trouvé ?

Caro : Oui ! J'en mettrai dans le verre de Lavi au moment à un moment où il sera occupé et ne fera pas attention à moi.

Moi : Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça au juste ?

Caro : Parce que je veux regarder un porno gay...

Moi : Je me demande pourquoi je t'aide...

Caro : Parce que t'es ma meilleure amie et que je peux pas le faire seule, c'est trop compliqué.

Moi : Et bien j'ai l'impression que mon amie est folle...

Caro : Viens, il fat sortir si on veut pas se faire attraper.

On sortait en courant après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

**«««**

La soirée commençait enfin. Buffet à volonté et bals au programme. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre qui de la part de Komui. On pouvait enfin profiter d'une soirée sans qu'un Komulin ne détruise tout sur son passage. Allen passait son temps devant le buffet pendant que les autres déposaient leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin richement décoré. Tous étaient présents, scientifiques, traqueurs et exorcistes, Kanda y compris, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Les garçons avaient tous opté pour un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et cravate noire, ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière sauf Bookman qui portait une tenue traditionnelle chinoise de couleur blanche. Je discutais avec Caro et Ulrich qui se cherchaient gentiment, comme des enfants. Le regard de Caro n'a jamais été aussi brillant, je la soupçonnais d'être amoureuse d'Ulrich. Ça me faisait rire intérieurement, je les trouvais drôlement mignons. Komui prit un micro et monta sur la scène installée pour l'occasion.

Komui : Bonsoir à tous ! Ici votre grand chef adoré ! Le Grand Intendant Komui ! Je propose que le premier jeu de la soirée commence !

Lavi : J'ai comme l'impression que ce jeu sent mauvais...

Komui : Je t'ai entendu Lavi ! Bref ! Écoutez bien les règles du jeu, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois... Le principe est celui des chaises musicales, jusqu'ici ce n'est pas compliqué, mais le jeu sera un modifié, vous danserez avec un partenaire le plus loin des chaises qui sont placées au centre de la salle et ne devrez pas vous approchez de celles-ci pendant que la musique sera en route, il vous faudra donc courir pour atteindre les chaises, évidemment si une personne s'arrête de danser avant la musique elle sera éliminée avec son partenaire. Vous êtes tous dans l'obligation de participer à ce jeu. Si vous n'avez pas de partenaire, allez avec une autre personne seule ou alors vous serez éliminé. Si votre coéquipier n'est pas assis sur une chaise vous serez éliminé avec lui.

Nous cherchions tous un partenaire avec qui danser, Caro avait choisi de faire équipe avec Ulrich, Lenalee était avec le commandant Reever, Kanda s'est retrouvé forcé de faire équipe avec Lavi, Miranda s'est associé à Marie, Krory avec Chao-Jî, Bookman avec Johnny, Maude avec Théo et Bryan avec Link. Un traqueur reprocha la participation de Lenalee qui pouvait utiliser son innocence pour courir plus vite que les autres participants, Komui fut donc forcé de participer au jeu et de remplacer sa sœur, faisant ainsi équipe avec Reever. Le jeu put enfin commencer. Nous valsions tous autour des chaises. Le jeu avait à peine commencé que l'on entendait déjà Kanda hurler contre Lavi. Nous les regardions tous, ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser.

Kanda : Tu peux pas arrêter de danser comme un pied !? Tu as deux pieds gauches ma parole !

Lavi : C'est toi qui m'a marché dessus Yuu !

Kanda : Ne m'appelle pas espèce de Lapin !

Une trappe dont on voyait pas le fond s'ouvrit soudainement sous leurs pieds et se referma aussitôt Lavi et Kanda tombés. La musique s'arrêta, nous reprenons tous nos esprits et courrons vers les chaises. Allen savait que l'endurance n'était pas mon fort, il me porta donc dans ses bras et couru le plus vite possible, il restait pile poil deux chaises devant nous, on s'y était assis juste à temps. La moitié des participants étaient éliminés. Komui, Reever, Ulrich et Caro étaient encore dans le jeu, Maude, Théo, Bookman, Johnny, Marie et Miranda étaient éliminés. Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à la dernière manche : deux chaises et quatre concurrents, une seule équipe pouvait gagner. Il ne restait que Reever, Komui, Allen et moi. Les premiers éliminés revenaient petit à petit de là où ils étaient tombés. Il y avait comme des éclairs entre nos deux équipes. La musique reprenait, on se jetait des regards noirs durant notre danse, quand la musique s'arrêta, Allen me porta et lâcha un «désolé» avant de me jeter sue les chaises et de me rejoindre en courant. Nous les avions battus à plate couture. On s'en réjouissait. Komui remontait sur la scène pour annoncer aux revenants les vainqueurs du jeu.

Komui : Pour les derniers arrivants, si vous n'avez pas vu la dernière manche ça s'est joué entre moi et Reever contre Allen et Cecilia, et évidemment nous avons gagné...

Reever : Arrêtez de mentir Grand Intendant !

Komui : Reever ! Vous devriez être aussi déçu que moi ! Comment faites-vous pour sourire autant ?

Reever : Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant comme vous Grand Intendant ! Je sais garder mon honneur !

Komui : RAAH ! Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu contre vous Reever et contre vous aussi Allen et Cecilia...

Moi : Yes !

**«««**

Je rejoignais Caro à côté du buffet, elle semblait être fière d'elle.

Moi : Tu l'as mis ?

Caro : Oui, j'ai profité que tous le monde vous regarde à la fin du jeu pour mettre l'aphrodisiaque dans le verre de Lavi. Je vais aller lui servir. Hé hé ! Lavi ! Tu veux du champagne ?

Lavi : Je refuse jamais un verre d'alcool !

Caro : Espèce d'alcoolo va !

Lavi : Mais non ! Je ne bois que pendant les occasions !

Caro : Mais oui bien sûr... Allez, tiens ta coupe de champagne.

Caro tendait la coupe de champagne à Lavi qui buvait sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait de l'aphrodisiaque.

**«««**

Lavi, Bryan et Maude sont complètements bourrés, il faisait rire tout le monde à cause de leurs gestes maladroits et de leurs pas mal assurés. Ils débitaient bêtises sue bêtises, ils étaient un peu le spectacle de la soirée. Lavi s'approchait de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Lavi : Dis donc toi ! T'as pas encore bu une seule goutte d'alcool ! Tiens, prends un verre !

Moi : Merci mais j'ai pas soif, j'ai pas envie de finir pompette...

Lavi : Allez ! Au moins un verre ! Juste un seul !

Moi : Un seul alors...

Lavi me donna la coupe de champagne qu'il avait dans la main et je la bu cul sec. Je commençais à avoir un peu, je ne suis pas habituée à boire de l'alcool, même pour les occasions.

Lavi : Elle est des nôtre ! Regardez-là rougir !

Moi : Il est vachement fort ton champagne !

Bryan défilait sur la scène comme une mannequin en se déhanchant et exagérant ses gestes, Maude tombait à chaque fois qu'elle se relevait et était à la limite de vomir, Lavi rejoignait Bryan sue la scène et se déshabillait tous les deux. Allen riait aux éclats, Komui et Reever avaient l'air très joyeux et sont venus me proposer un autre verre d'alcool que j'ai accepté, mais que je buvais à petites gorgées pour éviter que l'alcool ne me monte trop à la tête comme pour la première coupe. Lavi remarqua que Kanda le regardait au fond de la salle avec une mine boudeuse, il descendit de la scène et l'emmena en dehors de la salle, ignorant les insultes de Kanda.

**«««**

**Narration : Kanda **

Lavi m'emmenait dans sa chambre, il me déshabillait et me touchait, je m'énervais contre lui et essayait de sortir de son étreinte, il était trop bourré.

Moi : Connard ! Lâches-moi !

Lavi : Nan !

Lavi me touchait l'entre-jambe.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Lavi : Attention, je compte jusque trois, si d'ici là tu bandes toujours pas, je te prend par derrière et sachant que t'aimes pas trop ça... 1...

Lavi me masturbait.

Moi : Je vas te trancher en deux !

Lavi : 2...

Moi : Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Lavi : 3 !

Moi : CONNARD !

Lavi me prenait par derrière et me l'enfonçait à un tel point que j'en versais des larmes. Pendant que je soufrais, lui prenait son pied et jouissait.

Lavi : La vache ! Ça fait du bien !

Moi : Lavi... Tu me fais mal...

Lavi : Je peux pas, c'est trop bon...

Il se retira et me retourna pour que je sois face à lui et me pénétra par devant.

Lavi : C'est mieux quand on voit avec qui on le fait...

Moi : Ah... Arrête...

J'essayais de me retenir mais je mis à jouir avec lui, c'était plus fort que moi. Il me léchait les tétons puis me faisait une fellation.

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Il me pénétrait encore une fois.

**«««**

**Narration : Allen **

Cecilia et moi étions dans ma chambre, nous voulions profiter d'un petit moment ensemble sans être dérangés par les autres. Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Moi : Tu es très belle ce soir.

Cecilia : Tu sous-entends que je suis moche les autres jours ?

Moi : Non, je...

Cecilia : Je rigolais... ^_^

Elle me souriait et m'embrassa langoureusement, elle enlevait ma chemise et mit ma main dans son dos pour que je descende sa fermeture. Je suivais la cambrure de son dos jusque ses reins, je la pris par les hanches pur la coller contre moi. On se laissait tomber sur le lit. Elle venait contre moi, je sentais ses seins et le haut de sa hanche. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, sûrement pour regarder mes yeux. Je me laissais prendre dans ses bras et calais ma tête dans l'ombre de son cou, respirant son parfum et l'odeur de ses cheveux qui me faisaient oublier mes problèmes et mes souffrances. Je suis sur elle, sur son ventre, sur sa poitrine, sur ses cuisses entrouvertes. Je ressentais un besoin pressant, je devais lui dire...

Moi : Je t'aime plus que tout... Tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur...

Cecilia : Alors laisse-moi te faire oublier...

Elle m'embrassait, je la caressais, laissant le plaisir et l'amour me guider et dans lesquels je me perdait, pour la posséder.

**«««**

**Narration : Reever **

J'attendais que Komui finisse de discuter avec sa sœur Lenalee. Il avait du me remarquer car il se tourna vers moi et m'appela. J'essayais de garder mon calme et prenait mon air sérieux habituel pour cacher mes sentiments.

Komui : Qu'y a-t-il Reever ? Vous tirez une drôle de tête...

Reever : Il faut que je vous parle Grand Intendant, en privé... C'est important...

Komui : A ce point ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Reever : Non, je ne préfère pas...

Komui : Bon et bien, je vais devoir te laisser Lenalee...

Elle souriait à son frère avant d'aller aider Bryan et Maude qui étaient assommés par l'alcool. Je l'emmenais plus loin dans les couloirs, je ne tenais absolument pas à être dérangé.

Komui : Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire Commandant ?

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Comment lui avouer mes sentiments, que je l'aime ?

Komui : A vrai dire Commandant, j'ai aussi quelque chose de très important à vous dire...

Quelque chose de très important à me dire ? Il commence à rougir lui aussi... Est-ce lui aussi ? Non... Impossible, il doit parler de sa sœur...

Komui : Je dois vous avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour vous...

Pas possible, je dois rêver ! Des sentiments pour moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire... Il doit être bourré...

Komui : Vous allez bien Commandant ? Vous faites une drôle de tête... Ça doit être ma déclaration... Vous devez me trouver ignoble et repoussant...

Il baissa le regard et ferma les yeux, sûrement pour se cacher de moi, il devait se trouver honteux. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser. Mon premier baiser... Il était acidulé et très doux à la fois. Je sentais le goût du café imprégner ma bouche.

Moi : Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule de ces choses, jamais je ne t'ai trouvé repoussant ou quoi que ce soit...

La surprise se lisait sur son visage, ce devait être le changement au tutoiement qui doit le surprendre, mais cette expression disparue rapidement, laissant place à un doux sourire. Komui m'attira contre lui en entourant ma hanche de ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Je passais mes mains sur sa nuque puis lui embrassait le cou.

«««

**Narration : Cecilia **

Le lendemain matin; j'ai passé la nuit avec Allen. Je me suis réveillé la première, je le regardais dormir puis le pris dans mes bras, comme s'il était un enfant. Je déposais des tendres baisers sur sa tête et caressait ses cheveux. Il paraît si fragile quand il dort... Il commençait à se faire tard, j'appelais Allen pour le réveiller. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas le réveiller brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, dévoilant ses yeux gris clair. Je lui souriais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son ventre se mit gargouiller, il se mit à rire.

Allen : Désolé... J'ai faim...

Moi : Ha ha ! Viens, on va manger !

Allen et moi nous dirigions vers le réfectoire après nous être habillés, mais en chemin Caro nous interpella et nous demanda de la suivre dans sa chambre où était installé un écran qu'elle avait sûrement emprunté à la section scientifique. Elle nous demanda de nous asseoir pour regarder le contenu d'une cassette vidéo. J'avais des doutes sur le contenu de cette cassette mais maintenant que la vidéo avait commencer j'en était sûre, il s'agissait de la vidéo de Lavi et Kanda. Allen et moi rougissions, alors que Caro était en fascination devant l'écran.

Moi : Dis-moi Caro... Tu l'as montré aux autres ?

Caro : Non, j'ai fait mieux ! J'ai déposé un exemplaire de cette vidéo devant chaque porte !

Moi : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça...?!


End file.
